Their First Day
by Ravens23Princess
Summary: Post ROTJ- When A Romantic Holiday Arrives, Han is surprised to hear that Leia doesn't want to celebrate it. Han/Leia (Happy Valentines Day) One Shot


**Post ROTJ- When A Romantic Holiday Arrives, Han is surprised to hear that Leia doesn't want to celebrate it. Han/Leia (Happy Valentines Day) One Shot  
**

 _Just something I came up with today in honor of Valentines Day and my OTP =)_

Their First Day

Leia sat silently in her new office. It was barely put together, not that she minded at all. As long as she had a desk to work at she would do just fine. Her files were spread out and across the desk top, along with not one but three data pads. Their was no doubt she was going to be busy today, this was something she was very thankful for. She appreciated the distraction, especially today. She didn't want to think about today or the festivities she knew would be happening around her. So instead she focused on work and let her mind process only the words on her files, and not the feeling she was pushing down and away from her heart. Leia heard a soft knock on her doorway and slowly looked up in shock. Han. Han was standing in her doorway, he was meant to be away on a mission several planets away.

"Han!" She shrieked, her excitement and surprise evident. Han smirked and quickly moved towards her. He caught her in his arms, holding the small princess close to him. They'd only been apart a few weeks but it had felt much longer. "You're here." She smiled against his chest, overjoyed to see him.

"I'm here." He smirked, pulling back just enough to lean down and kiss her forehead softly. Leia hummed at his touch and tightened her grip on his arms.

"I wasn't expecting you until next week?" She questioned.

"I pulled some strings, I wanted to get back and see you." Han smiled.

"Miss me that much?' Leia asked with a smile of her own.

"Something like that…today's are first real Mi Amor Day. I wanted to make the best of it sweetheart." He smiled moving to pull her close again. No one had wanted to celebrate a _"Love"_ day during the war, everyone had been far to distracted or worried about the Empire. But today the galaxy was a much safer place, and Han was going to celebrate and spend time with the woman he loved. He didn't notice at first how much Leia had tensed in his arms, but looking down at her face he knew something was wrong. She had a wrinkle across her forehead and her teeth bit down on her bottom lip.

"What is it?' Han asked her in confusion.

"Nothing…I'm so glad you're here." She assured him. "It's just… I don't really celebrate Mi Amor Day…" She trailed off. Han stared at her for a moment, not sure why anyone wouldn't celebrate such a simple holiday. Although Leia wasn't a simple girl, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more too it.

"Well, you haven't…" Han noted. "You've been single, but now you have a handsome scoundrel to keep you company." He smirked. She tried to smile up at him, understanding he wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable. Han noticed a slight pain in her eyes but couldn't place it.

"I'm really glad you're here, but maybe we could just…not make a big deal out of today? Just a silly holiday…" She said, brushing it off. He stared at her for a silent moment, before he slowly nodded his head. All he wanted was to be with her, if she didn't want to celebrate today that was fine. But he was a little worried by her sudden frown.

"Alright." Han nodded, pulling her back into his embrace. Leia sighed into his hug and rested her head against his chest. His warmth felt so amazing around her, she had missed him.

"It's so good to see you." She admitted.

"Good to see you too Sweetheart. Are you almost done here?" Han asked, pointing back to her messy desk.

"I have a few more files to go over…You should go back to the apartment." Leia insisted. She knew he would be tired from his journeys. "I'll be home in a few hours." She told him.

"You can't skip out early?" He suggested with a smirk, pulling her close.

"No…I just need to finish a few more things, and then I'm all yours." She promised, her hands winding up and around his neck. Her fingers drew patterns on the back of his neck.

"Sounds good Princess." Han smiled, leaning down and kissing her for the first time since he had returned. Leia closed her eyes, enjoying how soft and warm his lips were against hers. She could stand here kissing him for the rest of the day and her worries would be gone. "I'll make dinner." Han whispered against her lips.

"Sounds good hot shot."

"I love you." He told her, even if she didn't want to celebrate today he still loved her and was going to tell her just how much.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon." She said with a soft nod as she pulled back and away from him.

—-

* * *

Han slowly walked from Leia's office, hoping she was just having an off day. He couldn't help but worry about her, especially when he had been gone for several weeks and wasn't sure if anything had happened in his absence. Instead of worrying about what might or might not be a thing, Han decided to focus on the idea of dinner instead. He wanted to make her something delicious and filling. He knew her too well, she'd probably been living on ration bars and caf. She never found the time to cook real food when he wasn't around. He thought to some of the dishes he knew were her favorite and started mentally making a list in his head. Hopefully tonight would be a nice and relaxed evening for her, to distract her from whatever she had against Mi Amor Day.

Turning the corner Han almost ran right into the chest of a familiar General.

"Woo!" General Rieekan said as he caught Han's arm.

"Sorry about that." Han said. "I wasn't paying attention." He admitted.

"Not a problem. Where are you rushing off to?" Carlist asked him, looking down the hall from where Han had came. "I figured you'd be spending this time with the Princess?" He asked.

"I am…well I was. She has some work to finish up."

"Always working that one." Carlist said with a sad smile. "I suppose that will be good for her today. Can't say I blame her, that's why I'm here as well." He said looking down to the floor. Han stayed quiet, not sure what he meant by that.

"Is there something I should know? Did something happen while I was gone?" Han asked quickly.

"No, no. Not to my knowledge. This day is simply hard for us Alderaanians." He said with a shrug and Han suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Why was it a hard day? And why didn't he know why it was hard? Surely Leia would have told him something like that.

"Sorry, I just don't know what you mean…Did you not celebrate Mi Amor? or relationships?" Han asked, knowing it would be better to ask Carlist, instead of potentially upsetting Leia.

"We did celebrate it, perhaps differently then most systems…Maybe the Princess should explain."

"No! I don't want to upset her. Can you make me understand?" Han asked him.

"You see Mi Amor Day was special, as is most holidays. But on Alderaan we celebrated all love, we took the time to appreciate all of the relationships that love came from…Surely couples enjoyed the day, and my wife and I would do something special for the occasion. But for most the planet it was a time to admire all love in our life…" He explained slowly, before adding. "I imagine the Princess spent a lot of time with her family on this day."

"Like her parents…" Han mumbled to himself.

"Surely, Bail and Breha were very prominent in her life, as well as her cousins, aunts and uncles. Seeing as from what I know, the Princess never took a suitor in those days, I imagine the time with her family was even more important." Carlist said with a hint of more sadness in his voice. Sadness for his lost family and for Leia's as well.

"So today is making her think about her family." Han sighed, he hadn't expected that when he had asked to return to Coruscant. He had simply thought a romantic day for them would be good. He wished Leia would have told him. He knew she thought about her family often, most of her nightmares had something to do with Alderaan. It was sad to him that a simple day could bring her such heartache. He wanted everything to be perfect for Leia, he always did. Especially after everything she had gone through.

"This is the first year she hasn't had the struggle of the war to distract her. Things are getting back to normal, many people have returned home…we do not have that luxury." Carlist sighed.

"Carlist?"

"Yes Han…"

"What are you doing right now?"

"I was going to check in with a few officials…" He trailed off.

"So nothing important?" Han smirked.

"I suppose." He said with a laugh.

"I could really use your help." Han said with a bright smile.

—-

* * *

Leia was tired, and she wasn't sure why. Surprisingly she had gotten a full night of sleep the night before and had even slept in this morning. But still she was exhausted and dragging her feet as she walked down the hallway to her apartment. She was however excited at the idea of Han being home. She could use the further distraction. Today work had done well to keep her mind at ease, and keep her thoughts away from Alderaan. However the nights were always worse. The quiet evenings when her mind could disappear to her lost planet and her family that were forever gone. She had nothing against this day, she even felt happiness for those who could openly celebrate Mi Amor Day. It would always be different for her, her mind would be stuck with her family and those simple days she spent with them, celebrating love on every level. She hoped today's events wouldn't bring up further nightmares for her, just another reason she was happy Han was home, he made a lot of things better for her.

Coming to their door, Leia sighed and slowly lifted her hand up to palm the door open. She hoped she wouldn't fall asleep too fast tonight. She wanted to spend time with Han and she had a few ideas on how to welcome him home. The door slid open and Leia was surprised to hear multiple voices coming from her living room. Walking in Leia looked around and found several familiar faces. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was little confused.

"Hey sweetheart." Han said jumping up and walking over to her. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"What's going on?" She asked, as her eyes scanned around the room and found Chewie, Luke and Carlist.

"We wanted to surprise you and I…I wanted to make this day easier on you." Han admitted. Leia looked up at him and wondered what he knew, or what his words meant.

"I'm afraid I told him how hard this day might be on you." Carlist explained, standing up and moving toward the Princess. Hoping she wouldn't be upset with him, for filling Han in.

"Carlist…" Leia sighed. She hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of any of this. She didn't want Han to be worried about her, or for it to ruin his day.

"I wish you would have told me." Han said with a smile, that didn't show anger or irritation, no it showed nothing but love.

"You were away and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"That's my job."

"Really, since when?" She said with a small smile.

"Trash compactor." He smirked. Leia let out a small laugh and looked around.

"So…what have you planned?" She asked, looking to her boyfriend.

"Well, I know you might be…thinking about your family. So I needed to make sure you knew you still had some." He said pointing around the room. Leia smiled softly at his thought, and listened as he continued. "And we want to make sure we celebrate your family from Alderaan as well." Han explained. "Carlist helped me with some traditional Alderaanian dishes and tonight were going to appreciate all of the relationships that love came from." Han said repeating Carlist's words from earlier in the day. "Like you did on Alderaan."

Leia didn't want to cry, but the gesture was bitter sweet. Looking around the room she felt it, she felt the love and the family she still had, even if Alderaan was gone. Looking to Chewie she smiled and thought back to how amazing he had been to her over the years. His jokes to her on the way to Bespin, or the times he sided with her over Han. She most importantly remembered how he had been there for her when Han was gone, those months he spent in Carbonite had been a struggle and Chewie had been there to assure her they would find him. Yes Chewie would always be family to her.

Continuing her gaze, she found her brother. This family member that she had never known about, but yet now was so important to her. He would have been there celebrating Mi Amor with her on Alderaan if life had taken a different turn. He was so supportive and not only the best brother, but the best friend she could ask for. It was crazy to think she had to lose her world to find him. Another bitter sweet thought. Luke brought a piece of her back, a piece she had never known she was missing. The other side of the coin, the missing twin she desperately needed. So of course, celebrating their love was a given on this day.

Then looking to Carlist, she smiled sadly. He too understood what she was going through. He had lost his family just like she had, the had both lost their world and some how stayed strong enough to fight. They had both lasted through the war and continued to work towards fixing the galaxy. In many ways Leia was very much like him, and they shared so many similar experiences. She was happy to see him here and not alone. She knew he would have most likely spent this day with his wife, and his children. Leia didn't want him to be alone, she wanted him to be here surrounded by friends.

Finally her eyes came back to Han. This wonderful man that drove her crazy most days, but also knew her better then anyone else. She loved him, she loved him more then she ever thought possible. She had thought as a little girl she would grow up and find someone special and get married, the whole fairy tale life. But as she grew her faith in that disappeared, never would she had imagined she'd find the love of her life on the Death Star. Han made everything better. Even the hard days or the nights she woke up screaming, he was always there. His touch, his words, his kiss, all of if showed her how much he truly loved her and wanted her. The galaxy was still a crazy place but it didn't matter. If Leia knew one thing for sure, it was that she was going to spend the rest of her life with this man. She'd been worried at first when she came in and saw all the people in her home. She had been sad most the day and wasn't sure she had the strength to be a host. But Han's idea of bringing them all together, of celebrating love in all different forms, soothed her heart ache and made her smile.

"I can't believe you're all here." Leia said with a soft sigh. Han's arm wrapped around her shoulder bringing her closer to him. "I appreciate all of you so much." She smiled.

"We appreciate you too princess." Carlist added.

"I'm so glad you're here." Leia told him honestly.

"Well this guy of yours insisted I should stay." Carlist shrugged.

"He's right sometimes." Leia smiled, and Han offered her a wink.

"Well should we eat?" Chewie asked and everyone laughed.

"Always thinking with your stomach!" Han laughed.

"What did you make?" Leia questioned, looking between Carlist and Han. Curious to know what dishes they had created.

"A lot! He couldn't settle on one." Carlist explained.

"First we should toast." Luke said walking over and grabbing a bottle of wine from the counter. Leia watched as he poured the five glasses and handed them out. Glancing at the bottle Leia was shocked for a moment before she quickly turned to Han. She recognized the label and the scent from within her glass.

"Where did you get this?" She said looking down to the red liquid. He smirked.

"I was going to surprise you and I figured this was a good occasion."

"This is from Alderaan?" She asked almost not believing her eyes.

"It is." Han nodded. Leia quickly looked to Chewie, who only shrugged. Clearly he wasn't going to share on how they found this rare drink.

"He's a sneaky one, won't tell me how he found it either." Carlist commented.

"You found this for me?" Leia asked in a hushed voice as the three others finished pouring the wine.

"I did. The other Princesses I'm seeing aren't big wine drinkers." He said with a smirk.

"How do you always know how to make me feel right?" She asked him, not expecting him to know the answer.

"Just lucky." He said with a wink, before leaning over and kissing her lips softly. To most people it was simply a wine, a simple drink to toast with. But for Leia it was a taste from home, and it meant the world to her. She wondered if Han truly knew how much these small moments and acts meant to her.

"So, what do we toast?" Luke asked. Han and Leia slowly pulled apart and looked to him.

"Mi Amor Day." Leia said aloud. "To love in all forms." She said.

"To Love new and old." Han added with a warm smile to his Princess.

"To love new and old." Everyone agreed as they clinked their glasses together.

—-

* * *

To say the night had been a success would be an understatement. There had been laughs and smiles, memories shared and new ones created. Sitting back against the couch Leia smiled as Han walked towards her and sat down beside her. Reaching out, Leia let her hand trail up and down his neck and along his jaw.

"Hi." He smiled at her softly.

"Hi handsome."

"You have a good night?"

"I did, thanks to you…" She told him, leaning in closer towards his face.

"Good, I like to hear that Princess. I could get used to the Alderaanian version of Mi Amor Day." He told her, he truly had enjoyed the time with the people they cared about most.

"I love you Han…" She whispered to him.

"I love you too. I'm always going to be here for you Leia." He promised.

"Yeah?"

"Promise…forever and ever." He told her with a smirk. While they hadn't discussed any future plans, there was something concrete in his words. Something felt like he truly meant forever and ever. Leia let herself smile again as she traced his skin softly. She'd be happy to spend the rest of her life in his arms. Leaning over, Leia kissed his cheek and kept her face close to his.

"Han?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"How do Corellians celebrate Mi Amor Day?" She asked with a slight smirk, something told her she already knew the answer to that question. Han returned her smirk and she watched as a spark hit his eyes. Without a word, Han brought their lips together. Their mouths moved against each others in a familiar rhythm of passion and want. She could feel his fingers as they slowly started to slide up her shirt and trace over the soft skin of her belly. His tongue ran along her lips, as she moaned and opened her mouth to him. Loving the sounds she made, Han kissed her harder, pressing their bodies together.

"Hmm.." Leia hummed against his lips. "I think I could get used to the Corellian version of Mi Amor Day." She smirked.

"Is that so Princess?" He asked, as his hands scooted further up her shirt.

"Happy Mi Amor Han."

"Back atcha Sweetheart." He said as they're lips crashed back together. Both lost in their kisses and the movement of their bodies. Most importantly both completely and utterly happy, in love and ready for that forever and ever.

* * *

 **Happy Valentines Day To Everyone Couples and Solos ;)**

 **New chapters coming on my main Fics soon!**


End file.
